


Worried For Nothing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, First Meetings, General, Ice Cream, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Romance, Slash, Sons, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was nervous of meeting Charlie, & he wanted to make sure that everything is perfect, Danny tells him that no matter what, The Little Boy will love him, How does Steve react to that?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was nervous of meeting Charlie, & he wanted to make sure that everything is perfect, Danny tells him that no matter what, The Little Boy will love him, How does Steve react to that?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

"Babe, I wouldn't worry about it, Charlie **_is_** gonna love you, Not anything that you give him, I want you to relax, Okay ?, He **_will love_** you, I promise", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he attempted to calm his boyfriend,  & lover of six years, Commander Steve McGarrett down. "I just want him to always feel comfortable, I want him to always think of this place as a home too", Steve said, as he took a deep breath in, & let out, as he started to relax.

 

"He will, I betcha, He will, Baby, You need to relax, If you do, & then he will, I promise", The Blond reassured him, & the former seal felt better, he scaled back on the planning, & he said with a kiss to the top of his lover's head, "Why don't you get them, & I will have pizza all set up, no pineapple, Okay ?", "Perfect", Danny said with a smile, & he said in a whisper, "I will make sure that you get a very special reward, as soon as the kids leave this weekend", Steve said with a smile, "I am gonna hold you to that, Danno", & they went on their separate ways.

 

"Is he nice, Gracie ?", Charlie asked his sister with concern, The Young Girl nodded with a smile, & said, "He sure is, He has a beach, so we can go swimming, & he makes the best ice cream sundaes ever", Danny said agreeing, "Your uncle does have some skills with ice cream", & then Charlie asks, "Can I give him my present ?", "Sure, Tiger, As soon as we get there", & Charlie was feeling a bit better about meeting his uncle for the first time.

 

His Danno, & sister were right, Steve was a very nice person, & he made sure that the little boy was comfortable, & he welcomed him into the house, & Steve gave him the grand tour, & Charlie asks, "Can you teach me how to swim like a seal ?", Steve said with a smile, "I would love to, Only if it's okay with your Danno ?", The Four-Year Old gave his father the puppy dog look, & Danny hates it, when his son uses the weapon in his arsenal, & he told him, as he surrenders, & gives himself up to the other side. "Please, Be careful, Guys, Have fun", They went down to splash in the water for a bit, He & Grace went to rest up on the lanai.

 

They had the wonderful pizza dinner that Steve had promised them, & they were laughing, & it was a fun atmosphere, Charlie had grown to adore Steve after the couple of hours, that he has been there. Which made the seal very happy, They got to swim for a little bit longer, & then it was time for bed, When it was Charlie's turn to go to bed, He asked his father, "Danno, Can Steve read us the story tonight ?", & Danny looked over at Steve, who blushed, & then he turned back to his son, & said with a smile, "Only, If _he_ wants to",  & Steve said with a smile, "Of course, I do", & they all settled down, so the Five-O Commander could read the storybook, that Danny had brought for Charlie. After the child fell asleep, The Couple watched him for awhile, & then they walked hand in hand back to their own bedroom.

 

The rest of the weekend went perfectly, Charlie got to try Steve's sundaes, & he listened to Danny, & Steve, showing them both the proper respect, that they deserved. When they were in bed that night, after bringing the kids back to Rachel's, Danny reached over, & kissed his super seal on the lips, & said with confident smile, "See, I told you that you were gonna be a natural at this", & Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny", He thought to himself, **"I know ** _now_** that everything **_will_** be okay"** , & he hugged his partner closer to him, & joined him in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
